


The Question

by IntoTheGallifray



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheGallifray/pseuds/IntoTheGallifray
Summary: Wherein Charles asks Sam a certain query...
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Question

Charles stood from his desk, hearing the knock on his door. He adjusted his tie, schooling his nervous expression, as he opened to reveal Samara, playing with the tie of her dress.

"Hello, Miss Young," he said warmly. They had been dating close to a year now, but had both agreed that in the office, in earshot of others - particularly a certain overbearing father, who had thrown a conniption fit when he'd first learned of their relationship - he would call her 'Miss Young'.

"Hi Charles," she smiled, "I'm here for my daily self-love exercise."

He shifted sideways, gesturing for her to enter the room. Months ago, he had told Samara that they didn't need to continue the exercise, that she had exceeded his expectations in all aspects, her confidence having grown in leaps and bounds; not to mention that every day _he_ told her something about her he was utterly in love with. Sam, however, had insisted on continuing the exercise, finding it really did give her a boost of confidence each day, some days needing it more than others. 

He left the door to his office open, which Sam found slightly odd as normally he would close it, but dismissed it as she assumed the power pose they'd both come to be familiar with.

"And what is it you love about yourself?" Charles prompted, leaning against his desk, arms crossed so he wouldn't fidget.

"I love that I'm able to adapt to unpredictable situations," she nodded.

"Excellent, Bunty," he smiled, then moved to stand directly in front of her, her furrowed brow an indication that she was confused by his actions. He continued, "Now it's my turn."

He got down on one knee in front of her, taking both hands in his.  
"I love that you don't back down from a challenge, your stalwart dedication to helping others and to improving yourself is truly an inspiration," Sam blushed, acutely aware that everyone in the office was standing outside the doorway, listening in and watching.

"I love that you forged heart-first into the darkness that surrounded me, and pulled me from it, keeping me in the glow of your love ever since." Sam didn't know she _could_ blush this hard as her heart absolutely melted, seeing the glassy look in the eyes of her Welshman.

"And I love how devoted you are to your family and friends, and know that one day, when we have a family of our own, I will get to witness you share that devotion with them, with me."

Tears tracked unbidden down her cheeks, her hands trembling as realization began blossoming in her mind. This was further cemented as he pulled a small black box from his pocket, opening it to her to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, inlaid with emeralds and sapphires in an intricate pattern reminiscent of Ruminate's design elements.

"You have made me a better man, Samara, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you over and over again. So I ask, with everything that I am, will you ma-"

He was cut off as she pressed her lips to his, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands encircled her in kind, pulling her to him. She pulled back slightly, a wide grin across her face as she breathed, "Yes."

The entire office erupted into cheers - including a very loud, very teary 'MY PEACHY PUMPKIN POOH IS GETTING MARRIED!!' - as Charles slid the ring onto her left ring finger, and pulled her in for another kiss. They shared one more moment with each other, before standing and beckoning their coworkers and friends in. Samara was further astonished to see her guild and other friends crowding into the room as well; Vikki, Angela, Dee, Abe, Olivia, Edgar, Dallas, Link, Marshall, Monica (the two had made up and were stronger than ever), even Bowser, who was happily wriggling in Link's arms.

"Did you...did you do this?" she asked, turning to Charles.

"I wanted you to have your people here," he smiled, "Besides, even if I hadn't invited them, they would have come anyway." Sam laughed at that and together, they greeted everyone, receiving nothing but love and congratulations for their future together.


End file.
